ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man 2
Spider-Man 2 is a 2004 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The plot of the film is that Spider-Man must fight Doctor Octopus but he has also decided to follow his love of Mary Jane Watson. It is the sequel to 2002's Spider-Man followed by Spider-Man 3. Plot John Connor has been living off-the-grid in New York in the years following the death of his mother, Sarah, from leukemia. Although Judgment Day did not occur as expected on August 29, 1997, John still believes that war between humans and Skynet will occur. Unable to locate John in the past, Skynet sends a new model of Terminator called the T-X back to July 24, 2004 to kill other members of the human resistance in addition to support its completion. More advanced than previous Terminators, the T-X has an endoskeleton with built-in weaponry, a liquid metal exterior similar to the T-1000, and the ability to re-program other machines. Unlike previous Terminators, its standard appearance is female. The resistance sends a reprogrammed T-850 model 101 Terminator, outfitted with nuclear battery fuel cells in its torso that absorb excess power, are disposed of, and explode upon disposal, back in time to protect the T-X's targets, including John and his future wife and second-in-command, Kate Brewster. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Otto Octavius, Peter's idol. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which enabled him to control the arms is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to hospital to have the tentacles removed, but the tentacles kill the surgeons, and he escapes. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to influence Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. J. Jonah Jameson names him Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock." Doc Ock attempts to rob a bank where Peter Parker and his Aunt May happen to be present. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to take back most of the stolen money, but Doc Ock takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. Peter Parker gives up being Spider-Man At the Air Force base, General Brewster faces pressure from the President to activate Skynet to stop a computer virus that is infecting computers all over the world. John and Kate arrive too late to stop Skynet from being activated, and the Air Force machinery begins to massacre the staff members. Brewster is mortally wounded by the T-X, which arrived before John, Kate, and the Terminator. Before dying, he gives Kate and John a code book and the location of what John believes is Skynet's system core. John and Kate head for the tarmac to take an airplane to reach Crystal Peak, a military base built into a mountain and hardened against nuclear attack. The T-X and the Terminator battle, and the T-X damages it badly before reprograming its body to kill John and Catherine. Harry agrees to give Ock what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter tells her that he does not. Amidst this exchange, the two are ambushed by Doctor Octopus, who abducts Mary Jane in a ploy to lure Spider-Man into a trap. The T-X pursues John and Kate through the military base but becomes trapped when a particle accelerator at the facility is activated and the magnetic field bonds it to the accelerator. In the hangar, the Terminator, unable to control his outer functions but still in full conscious control, attacks John and Kate before John convinces it to reject the T-X's control, shutting it down by it smashing a car and convincing itself that it has killed John. Peter's powers return, and he dons his costume and engages Doc Ock in battle, culminating with the insane scientist forcing Spider-Man to rescue a runaway subway train. Spider-Man battles Doctor Octopus atop a subway train Spider-Man battles Doctor Octopus atop a subway train Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but then passes out. Unconscious, he is captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry Osborn. Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is stunned to discover that his sworn enemy is also his best friend. Peter awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. John and Kate reach Crystal Peak and begin entering the access codes to gain entry when the T-X arrives by helicopter. Just as she is about to attack, the rebooted Terminator arrives in a second helicopter which crashes into the T-X, ripping it in half. The T-X pulls itself from the wreckage and attempts to drag itself inside the bunker and follow John and Kate. Spider-Man finds Doctor Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doc Ock, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. The Terminator holds the bunker open long enough for John and Kate to lock themselves inside, then uses one of his nuclear power cells to destroy both itself and the T-X. Inside Crystal Peak, John and Kate discover that the facility is not Skynet's core but a nuclear fallout shelter and that Skynet has no core. Judgment Day begins outside, as nuclear missiles are fired at several locations around the world, killing billions. John and Kate begin receiving radio transmissions on the emergency equipment inside. John assumes leadership and begins answering radio calls, as he muses in a voiceover about how he realizes now that the war with the machines could never be avoided. The final scene of the movie shows the head of the Terminator, as its glowing red eye turns off. Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Alfred Molina as Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Roderick Kingsley *Kristanna Loken as Julia Carpenter *Nick Stahl as Ben Parker *Claire Danes as Nancy Stacy *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *James Franco as Harry Osborn *Rosemary Harris as Aunt May *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors *Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn Videos File:Spider-Man 2 (2004) Theatrical Trailer External Links * IMDB Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man Series